Il n'avait que seize ans
by NeahCampbell54
Summary: La première fois qu'il a vu cet homme, c'était un trente-et-un octobre et il fêtait son quinzième anniversaire. La deuxième fois qu'il l'a vu ... il était différent. Des oreilles pointues. Des canines aiguisés. Des yeux rouges. Une régénération impensable. L'immortalité. Contre son gré, Ferid Bathory est devenu un monstre. Il n'avait que seize ans … lorsqu'il est devenu un vampire.


**Bien le bonsoir ! Ce soir, je viens poster mon tout premier OS sur le manga _Owari no Seraph._ C'est un manga que j'aime beaucoup et j'ai décidé d'écrire un peu dessus. Cet OS porte sur Ferid Báthory, un personnage que j'aime beaucoup. Comme le dit si bien Crowley, avec lui on ne s'ennuie jamais ! Je me suis plu à imaginer sa vie avant qu'il ne devienne un vampire, et surtout dans quelle circonstance. J'ai dû, bien entendu, faire quelques recherches sur son époque, en 1000. J'ai fait dans la généralité, bien entendu, car je ne sais pas de quel origine il est. J'ai lu sur un site qu'il était probablement roumain, mais j'ignore si c'est une blague concernant son caractère assez ... spécial ou si c'est vraiment une supposition.**

 **Disclamer : _Owari no Seraph_ appartient à Yagami-sama !**

 **Sur ce, je vouis souhaite une bonne lecture et vous enjoint à laisser une petite review une fois votre lecture finit. Je vous répondrais par message privée !**

* * *

 **Il n'avait que seize ans ...**

* * *

La première fois qu'il a vu cet homme, c'était un trente-et-un octobre et il fêtait son quinzième anniversaire. Pour lui, c'est un jour comme les autres. A cette époque où il est né, la célébration des anniversaires se fait rare. Il est d'ailleurs assez rare, en fait, que l'on connaisse la date où on est né. Lui, s'il la connait, c'est parce qu'il est issue d'une famille de haut rang. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il y a célébration. La seule à laquelle il aura le droit, c'est celle de ses seize ans. Parce qu'il sera littéralement jeté en patûre à des demoiselles de haut rang dans un mariage arrangé entre sa famille et une autre.

Sa famille a de grandes attentes, le concernant. Parce qu'il est un véritable érudit. Dès le plus jeune âge, il a démontré d'incroyables capacités pour mémoriser des choses, comme par exemple des livres entiers, des cartes bien garnit … Son intelligence ne manque jamais de surprendre ceux qui les visites, et cela fait la fierté de sa famille. Lorsqu'un visiteur étranger est invité pour quelques temps dans leur demeure, on demande à ce qu'on lui apprenne la langue de son pays. En à peine un mois, il la parle couramment. Depuis ses douze ans, tout y est passé. Des langues peu utilisées aux plus courantes. Qu'elles soient simples ou compliqués.

Cette intelligence qu'il possède, il la déteste. Parce qu'il finit inévitablement et bien trop rapidement à son goût, pour se lasser. Plus rien ne peut le surprendre, en ce monde. Absolument rien. Il n'a que quinze ans et pourtant, il a l'impression d'avoir vécu plusieurs longs et pénibles siècles … Et les autres osent appelés cela une vie enviable ? Diantre ! C'est l'enfer sur Terre, oui. Une poupée vide, voilà ce qu'il est. Tellement vide qu'il n'a pas le souvenir d'avoir eu un jour, un véritable ami avec qui parler.

Installé sur un banc, dans le jardin du manoir, il est occupé à lire un livre trouvé dans la bibliothèque de la demeure il y a de cela quelques heures et qui est rédigé dans une langue étrangère. Comme il n'a pas vraiment l'occasion de s'exercer à parler dans les langues qu'il apprend, il se contente seulement de lire. A haute voix quand il est dans sa chambre, dans sa tête dans les autres situations. Lorsque des bruits de pas se font entendre et que l'ombre d'une personne se retrouve projetée sur les lignes qu'il lit, l'adolescent lève la tête, pour voir un homme qui se tient debout devant lui.

« - Ferid Bathory-kun, je suppose ? demande l'inconnu à l'adolescent avec un air aimable.

\- C'est moi, répond l'adolescent d'une voix monocorde. Vous êtes ?

\- Tu peux m'appeler Rigr Stafford.

\- Et que venez vous faire ici, Rigr Stafford-sama ? Avez-vous rendez-vous ?

\- Malheureusement, je suis venu à l'improviste et ce, pour venir te voir, Ferid Bathory-kun.

\- Me voir ? répète l'adolescent, sceptique.

\- Comme je viens de te le dire. Aurais-tu quelques minutes à m'accorder ?

\- … Cela dépend. Avez-vous quelque chose d'intéressant à me faire part ? Si ce n'est pas le cas et que vous venez seulement m'ennuyer d'autant plus, je ne vous écouterais pas.

\- En voilà un jeune homme avec du caractère, commente Rigr avec un sourire, s'installant à côté de l'adolescent. »

L'adulte détaille quelques instants l'enfant assit à côté de lui du regard. C'est une apparence plutôt singulière, qu'il a. Tout d'abord, ses cheveux sont d'un argenté qui semblent briller au soleil et arrive un peu au-dessus du creux du dos, étant attaché en une queue basse. Ses yeux sont d'un beau bleu dans lesquels se reflèttent le ciel. Avec ses traits fins et son corps affiné, il possède un air androgyne splendide. Il a l'air d'être plus grand que la moyenne. Beaucoup plus grand.

« - Vous m'ennuyez, déclare alors soudainement Ferid, sortant Rigr de sa contemplation. Je vous ai dit que si vous m'ennuyez, je ne vous écouterai pas.

\- En effet. Mais curieux que tu es, tu as envie de savoir ce que j'ai à te dire.

\- Je n'ai pas pour habitude d'écouter les pervers déblatérer. Alors dépêchez-vous.

\- Pervers ? répète l'homme à côté de lui, son sourcil tiquant.

\- Vous étiez à l'instant même en train de regarder mes courbes avec un air affamé comme le ferait un vieux pervers déclare Ferid en tournant son regard vers l'homme à ses côtés, son regard dénué de sentiments. Ou un cannibale. Et bien qu'avec votre air vous me donnez plus l'impression d'être dans la deuxième catégorie, on va dire que vous êtes un vieux pervers, étant donné que pour l'instant, vous ne m'avez pas sauté dessus comme un cannibale l'aurait fait. »

L'homme écarquille très légèrement ses yeux, surprit par un tel raisonnement. En a peine quelques secondes, cet adolescent humain l'a parfaitement bien cerné, bien que ce ne soit pas _tout à fait_ cela. Impressionnant.

« - Hé bien, je suppose que c'est vrai, acquiesce Rigr Stafford en secouant la tête.

\- La raison de votre venue ?

\- Que dirais-tu de venir vivre avec moi ? Je te promets l'éternité.

\- L'éternité, hein … ? répète l'adolescent en levant ses yeux vers le ciel. Ça ne m'intéresse pas, il tourne son regard vers l'adulte. J'ai déjà l'impression de vivre depuis une éternité, Rigr Stafford-sama. Vous voyez, je m'ennuie de tout. Plus rien ne m'étonne.

\- Vraiment ? Intéressant. Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce qui trouve grâce à tes yeux ?

\- Le ciel. J'aime bien voir la beauté du ciel. Lui, il ne m'ennuie pas.

\- Bien. J'ai dis tout ce que j'avais à dire, décrète Rigr en se levant. Nous nous reverrons très bientôt, Ferid Bathory-kun. »

Et sur ces mots, il s'en va.

Ferid le regarde s'en aller avec un regard torve.

Quel type … étrange. Sa présence ne le met pas vraiment à l'aise. Il a un mauvais ressentit, le concernant. Il dégage une aura _malsaine_. C'est assez perturbant. Et intriguant. Les personnes qui entourent cet homme ne doivent jamais s'ennuyer. Celles qui l'entoure _lui_ , finissent toujours par se lasser de sa compagnie. Il aimerait bien être une personne autour de laquelle il ne se passe que des choses intéressantes. Cependant, « intelligent » n'a jamais été de pair avec « amusant ». c'est toujours l'un ou l'autre, en ce monde. Et pour rien au monde Ferid n'abandonnera son intelligence. Même si cela doit le conduire à l'ennui. Avec l'intelligence, ou peut faire et accomplir de grandes choses. C'est ce à quoi il a toujours été destiné, après tout. Pourquoi changer cela ?

* * *

L'année suivante, Ferid Bathory fête son seizième anniversaire. Seulement … il ne veut pas être fiancé à une demoiselle qu'il n'a jamais rencontré et que jamais il n'aimera. Il veut vivre en étant libre. C'est tout ce qu'il veut. Le monde a beau être ennuyeux à ses yeux, il ne veut pas être ce que les autres veulent qu'il soit.

C'est pour cela que dans la soirée, alors que les servantes le laissent dans sa chambre afin qu'il finisse de se préparer pour la fête préparée en son honneur, il se dirige vers la fenêtre. Une fois devant celle-ci, il l'ouvre d'un coup sec, regardant en contrebas. Il est au deuxième étage. C'est haut. Mais tant pis. Le risque en vaut la chandelle. Et puis, il y a un buisson, juste en bas. Avec précaution, les jambes légèrement tremblantes, il se hisse sur le balcon en pierre, se tenant debout sur celui-ci et saute.

L'attérissage est plutôt douloureux, mais il ne s'en préoccupe pas. Il s'extirpe du buisson et s'enfuit de la propriété de sa famille sans demander son reste. La pluie commence à tomber à grosses gouttes. Mais il ne s'arrête pas. Il est décidé. Il ne veut pas de ce destin qu'on a tracé pour lui.

Avec le recul, peut-être que ce n'était pas une si bonne idée que cela, de s'enfuir ce jour-là. Peut-être Ferid aurait dû accepter ce chemin tout tracé pour lui. Car ainsi, rien de tout cela ne se serait produit. Jamais … Un criminel en vadrouille ne l'aurait poignardé en plein cœur en le laissant pour mort dans cette ruelle sombre inondée par la pluie. Oui, peut-être n'aurait-il jamais dû faire cela.

Sa gorge nouée, alors que le regret de ne pas être parvenu à s'être fait un seul ami en cette terre depuis sa naissance l'assaille. Parce qu'en fin de compte, c'est tout ce qu'il a toujours voulu : des amis. Et non des personnes qui se lient à lui à cause de sa famille tellement noble … Parce que pour avoir des amis, des vrais, il faut être intéressant.

« - Ah là, ah là … Qu'avons-nous là ? »

Cette voix … Elle ne lui est pas inconnu. Très difficilement, il ouvre ses yeux, tombant sur le visage de Rigr Stafford qui est penché sur lui, le regardant d'un œil sceptique. Sauf qu'il est … différent. Il a des oreilles pointues. Un regard écarlate. Mais surtout, des canines aiguisées.

 _Monstre._

Le _vampire_ s'agenouille à côté de lui.

« - Ferid Bathory-kun, quel destin tragique que voilà. Te souviens-tu de l'offre que je t'ai faite, l'année précédente ? « Que dirais-tu de venir vivre avec moi ? Je te promets l'éternité. ». Mon offre tient toujours. Je peux faire de toi un vampire qui vivre pour l'éternité.

\- Je … ne veux … pas … articule difficilement Ferid.

\- Vraiment ? Quel humain étrange. Vous autres, humains, êtes censés être avides et répugnants. Tu es censé accepter de bon cœur mon offre. Il fait une pause, puis soupire. C'est dommage pour toi, car je ne te laisse nullement le choix. »

De ce fait, la créature relève la manche de son vêtement et, à l'aide d'un de ses ongles, s'ouvre le bras. Du sang s'en écoule en masse. Un sang qui n'est pas rouge, mais noir. Il ouvre de force la bouche du mourant, mettant son bras dessus, son sang s'écoulant dans sa gorge. Pour éviter de s'étouffer, Ferid boit contre son gré le sang qui s'écoule dans sa gorge. Rigr retire son bras et dès cet instant, le cœur de Ferid se met à battre frénétiquement, au point que cela en devient terriblement douloureux. Il parvient même à entendre ses pulsions cardiaques … ! Avec horreur, il sent son cœur s'arrêter. Mais pourtant, il est toujours vivant. Il a beau haleté, son cœur ne repart pas, l'air n'entre plus dans ses poumons. Vient ensuite la pire douleur qui lui ait été donné d'avoir à ce jour. Elle est telle … qu'il se met à hurler, très fort. La douleur passe dans tout son corps, et elle terrifie l'adolescent. Que lui arrive-t-il ?!

« - Savoure cette douleur, Ferid-kun. Car ce sera la dernière que tu seras en capacité de ressentir à une telle intensité.

\- Qu'est-ce … que … vous m'avez … fait … ? demande difficilement Ferid, le corps en feu.

\- Tu vas perdre connaissance pour t'endormir et finalement te réveiller. Je vais rester à tes côtés durant tout ce temps. Après tout, tu es mon précieux « _Mikaela_ ». »

L'adolescent n'a même pas envie de savoir pourquoi cet homme vient de l'appeler ainsi. Il n'a pas envie de le savoir et à l'heure actuelle, il s'en fiche un peu. Il n'est même pas en capacité de ressentir correctement tellement il souffre le martyr.

* * *

Lorsqu'il s'éveille, il s'aperçoit qu'il est allongé dans un lit. Il ouvre ses yeux pour remarquer que c'est le jour. La lumière du soleil est atténuée par les épais rideaux. Il n'est pas chez lui. Il se souvient alors des évènements de la veille. Précipitamment, il ouvre en grand sa chemise pour voir … que la blessure qu'il avait n'est plus. Sa peau pâle est dénuée d'imperfections. Il s'aperçoit à cet instant précis … qu'il peut voir avec plus de clarté qu'auparavant. Lentement, hésitant, il se lève pour aller ouvrir les rideaux. Il voit alors le ciel.

 _Ennuyeux._

Il a beau être illuminé, d'un beau bleu azur et dénué de nuage, comme il l'aime, il ne ressent rien. Il trouve ce ciel tout simplement ennuyeux. Ce n'est pas normal. Son cœur ne bat même plus, et pourtant, il est toujours envie. Il se tient là, debout, dans une pièce qui lui est inconnue. Il entend très bien tout ce qu'il se passe autour de lui. Il est entièrement conscient de l'environnement qui l'entoure. Il entend les insectes qui sont en bas, ainsi que … des respirations. Aussi, tout ce qu'il ressent à l'heure actuelle, ce n'est rien d'autre … qu'une soif absolument inextinguible.

Il remarque alors un anneau à son doigt. Il s'agit d'une simple bague, sans décoration, aucune. Il saisit entre son index et son majeur, la bague et au moment où il s'apprête à la retirer, il entend la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir, puis la voix de Rigr Stafford lui dire :

« - Je te déconseille fortement de la retirer en pleine journée. Le soleil travaille à nous détruire. Sans cette bague, tout ton corps s'enflammera et te fera crier à l'agonie. »

Ferid se tourne vers Rigr qui est a à peine quelques mètres de lui, tenant suspendu par le bras, une fillette inconsciente. L'adolescent entend son cœur battre. Il a envie de boire son sang … !

« - Tu dois avoir soif. Bois le sang de cet humain, cela calmera ta soif. »

Du sang perle d'une plaie ouverte. L'argenté écarquille ses yeux, alors qu'il tente de résister, mais il n'y arrive pas. Sans se faire plus prier, il se précipite pour mordre dans le cou de l'enfant, ses canines aiguisées transperçant sans la moindre difficulté la chair qui lui est offert. Il se met à aspirer le sang. Divinement délicieux … !

Des oreilles pointues. Des canines aiguisés. Des yeux rouges. Une régénération impensable. _L'immortalité_.

Contre son gré, Ferid Bathory est devenu un monstre.

 _Il n'avait que seize ans … lorsqu'il est devenu un vampire._


End file.
